1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel that the pixel electrode near to the contact via has a specific pattern to improve the liquid-crystal efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD device. Especially, the LCD device can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
For the conventional LCD device, a liquid crystal layer is disposed on a pixel electrode, and voltage is applied onto the pixel electrode to control the tilt of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, it is possible to control light from a backlight module disposed below the LCD panel to pass or not pass through the liquid crystal layer, and the purpose of displaying can be achieved. In addition, the purpose of displaying different colors can be achieved through the pixel units.
Even though the techniques of the LCD device are getting matured, many manufacturers are desired to develop LCD panels having improved display quality thereof to meet the consumers' requirements. Hence, it is desirable to provide a display panel with improved display quality to satisfy the requirement for high display quality.